Multiple input multiple output (MIMO) is a radio communication technique in which both a transmitter and a receiver use multiple antennas to wirelessly communicate with one another. By using multiple antennas at the transmitter and receiver, a level of spatial diversity is achieved that may enable a wireless link to overcome certain deleterious channel effects, such as multipath fading. However, the use of multiple antennas alone may result in a sub-optimal level of diversity. There is a need for techniques and structures that are capable of enhancing the level of diversity achievable in a multiple antenna system.